(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial wire storage wheel, and more particularly, to a coaxial wire storage wheel having advancement over an earphone wire winding box with coaxial and dual wheels disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,249 B1, such that lengths of upper and lower wires released are equal or approximately equal.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
According to “Earphone Wire Winding Box with Coaxial and Dual Wheels” disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,249 B1 by the inventor, a structure of this prior invention comprises:
a big turning wheel of a longer outer diameter and a small turning wheel of a shorter outer diameter with center holes thereof, wherein both of the center holes are respectively and lively jointed to a uni-axial portion;
storage grooves respectively formed at the wheel planes of the big and small turning wheels and for a communication wire to coil around therein; and
a spiral spring having a bottom end thereof connected to the axial portion and an outer end thereof connected to an inwardly concaved wheel plane of the big turning wheel, thereby providing the big and small turning wheels with elastic rotating abilities.
During rotations of the big and small turning wheels, in specific, when an upper wire inside the storage groove of the big turning wheel is pulled out, a length of a lower wire being released is shorter than that of the upper wire because diameters of the big and small turning wheels are different.
This prior invention has certain drawbacks of:
1. The big and small turning wheels, and inner and outer wheel bodies, are targeted to be located at fixed positions, at belts, for example. Implementations of the prior invention are thus restricted as a communication wire winding device of a cellular phone.
2. A diameter ratio of the big and small turning wheels is rather too large that a ratio of released lengths of the upper and lower wires gets too large as well, and thus limiting application ranges of this prior invention.